Camina hacia mi
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Segundo lugar en el Concurso 'Terror en Fanfiction', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Oyes un susurro y vuelves la cabeza hacia las hileras en penumbras. Hablas con el hombre tras el mostrador, te invita a investigar. Recorres las hileras una por una. Mis compañeros te llaman, pero llegarás a mi. Lo veo por como te mueves. Sé cómo eres. Ven. Camina hacia mi... y mírame.


_La historia original y los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

One!Shot. Tsubaki/OC. Horror/Suspense. Ubicado en la época actual.  
>› Fic participante del <strong>Concurso «Terror en Fanfiction<strong>»<strong>**, el concurso por Halloween realizado en el foro _¡Siéntate!._

* * *

><p><strong>C<span>amina<span>**

**_hacia mi_**

* * *

><p><em>Estoy <em>cubierta por una capa de polvo en el tercer estante del quinto mueble contando desde la derecha una vez que ingresas al local. No creo que me veas ahora mismo, al primer vistazo. Hay muchos otros objetos interesantes, de colores vivos y extraños artilugios. Pero no te confundas, _tengo mis habilidades_. Podré llamar tu atención si te fijas en mi tan solo un segundo.

Vamos. Mira bien por sobre las muñecas de porcelana, por sobre los inquietantes tapices, por sobre las miradas penetrantes de esos payasos de grotescas sonrisas. Ve también por sobre los monos a cuerda, en especial ese que te recuerda a alguna lectura pasada. Sé que ellos también te están llamando, pero sé también que mi voz puede ser persuasiva.

Miras con curiosidad hacia nosotros, objetos en penumbras en busca de un dueño. A lo mejor te inquietamos. Solemos tener ese efecto. Si tienes suerte podrás encontrar algún objeto (muy, muy enterrado debajo de otros) que realmente _valga la pena_. Pero, si tengo que serte sincera, ese hombre tras el mostrador tiene muy buen ojo para _nuestro estilo de antigüedades_.

Incluso, si ves bien sus ojos (¿no parecen marrones a simple vista?), podrás encontrarte con alguien _maldito_. Pero claro, no lo notarás. Si fueras una chiquilla con el _resplandor_, no entrarías nunca a un local como este.

Te acercas hacia el hombre, que te mira con una calma sonrisa. Tus amigos, que tienen la vista puesta en distintos objetos, te siguen a pasos lentos. Saludas con una inclinación descuidada. El hombre te responde si hay algo que te interesara. Respondes que no, pero que mirarás por tu cuenta por ahí. Tus amigos apoyan esa decisión haciendo varios comentarios. Nosotros estamos cada vez más interesados en ustedes.

_¿Me escuchas llamándote?_

El hombre suelta una risa que va muy bien con las paredes añejadas y las luces de una cuantas lámparas apoyadas sobre mesitas a lo largo del local. Sonríes, acaso insolente, y él, con una mirada curiosa, interesante, te invita a recorrer los pasillos. _Para que vengas a mi_.

No paro de llamarte. Puedo ver cómo nos miras, sin encontrar _qué cosa_ es la que tiene tu atención exactamente. Tus amigos te tiran de la mano para empezar a recorrer los pasillos desde el mismísimo inicio. No hay problema. Sé que estoy al final, pero sé que llegarás a mi. Lo pude ver en cuanto entraste.

Te contaré el _porqué_. Luego. Cuando llegues finalmente a mi. ¿Me ves cubierta por una capa de polvo, en medio de la cajita de música y la caja china? Cerca del gran reloj de pie, que cada hora sobresalta a un visitante diferente con sus sonidos graves y penetrantes.

Estás viendo ahora a maniquíes vestidos con ropas antiguas. No es difícil darse cuenta que retiras la vista de manera automática. Pero sí es fácil saber el porqué: temes que de pronto claven sus ojos sin luz alguna sobre los tuyos y te saluden. Lo han hecho con algunos.

Estás mirando ahora un cuadro, de lejos. Está colgado sobre la pared, al otro lado de la tienda, con una interesante colección de polillas. Nunca te han gustado las polillas, son asquerosas, asumo. Sin embargo, tus amigos están maravillados por semejante colección. El hombre tras el mostrador comenta que se lo ha donado un misterioso remitente. Te acercas a tus amigos y fijas la atención en aquella con la calavera en su tórax. No demasiado tiempo, algo te perturba y tiras de las mangas de tus amigos para que te sigan.

Comienzan a recorrer los pasillos uno a uno. No hay apuro. Estaré aquí mismo, en el último, descansando y esperando por ti. No olvides venir sola. No me interesan tus amigos.

Sostienen en sus pequeñas manos muñecas grandes. ¿Estarás pensando llevarle alguna a tu pequeña prima? Pasan a la segunda hilera entre risas: tu amigo ha dejado un comentario sobre el aspecto de las muñecas y te hizo cambiar de parecer. Fija tu atención en el segundo estante, empiezas a pasar los libros de una pila a la siguiente, leyendo por arriba los títulos. Extraños títulos, sin duda. Sobre todo si no sabes latín, o aquella otra lengua que te parece indescifrable.

Vaya, ya has tomado el libro que te deja una extraña tonalidad rojiza en tus dedos de niña. Sus tapas parecen terciopelo, ¿cierto? Son suaves y oscuras, pero dejan esas feas manchas de... ¿sangre? ¿Piensas en sangre? Asustada, te limpias las manos en tus vaqueros oscuros y miras alrededor. Tus amigos no se han dado cuenta. Enseguida ocultas el libro sin inscripciones y de tapa de terciopelo bajo otro montón de antiguos y extraños libros. Te topas de repente con una cinta de video, también sin inscripción alguna. Podrías llevártela a tu casa y preguntar a tus padres si pueden reproducir aquello, pues la curiosidad está consumiéndote. Pero _debes _llegar a mi antes. Sé que esos objetos te llaman, puedo escucharlos, pero vuelve a dejarlo ahí. Si tienes la mala idea de llevártelo a tu hogar, no lo pasarás bien los próximos días.

Lo dejas de nuevo en su lugar, un tanto aturdida.

Ven. Vamos, _camina hacia mi_. Paso a paso, tocando con las puntas de los dedos los objetos extraños a tu alcance. Los adornos, las esculturas, los peluches, títeres peculiares, perturbadores y _silenciosos_. Ves aquel sentado sobre el triciclo rojo y das un respingo. Hasta parece una mala broma. Caminas deprisa hasta alcanzar a tus amigos (al otro lado del pasillo, puedes ver sus caras curiosas entre los objetos en los estantes), porque esa hilera de antigüedades te pone repentinamente nerviosa.

Tus amigos están viendo diferentes _ouijas_, una más antigua que la anterior, de formas diversas. No quieres llevar ninguna, ni siquiera tocarlas. Has escuchado, sin duda, historias terroríficas, y no estás para esas cosas. No te preocupes, algún otro valiente se las llevará. Siempre hay alguien que se atreve.

En silencio, sigues caminando por la hilera, tocando la madera del estante más a tu altura, pasando la vista curiosa e intranquila por los adornos y juguetes de antaño.

¿Estás pensando que puedes llevarte a cualquiera de nosotros? Yo sé que sí. Costamos realmente muy poco. Pero salimos con frecuencia. Algunos más que otros. Creo que la capa de tierra que me cubre podrá decirte que hace algunos años que nadie se fija realmente en mi. Es que deben cumplir con ciertas características, comprenderás.

Oh, aquí estás. Por fin te asomas por la última hilera. ¿Ya puedes verme? Acércate, pequeña. Sopla sobre mi, quítame esta capa de polvo con tus dedos blancos, y _míra__m__e_.

Eres bonita. No podía equivocarme, mi visión sigue tan aguda como siempre. Eres bonita y tu cabello negro y largo ondea detrás de ti mientras caminas. Aún estás a unos pasos de mi, pero creo que ya capté tu atención. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo también soy bonita. Lo fui, lo soy ahora y lo seré más cuando esté _contigo_.

Miras hacia los costados, intentando percibir donde están tus amigos exactamente. Escuchas sus murmullos y risas. Miras al hombre tras el mostrador, que te dedica una sonrisa y sigue limpiando un candelabro grande y antiguo. Decidida, te acercas más a mi. Tomas entre tus manos la caja de música, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Había olvidado que la muy maldita estaba justo a mi lado. Pero _sé que eres para mi_. Bonita y arrogante, puedo verlo en tus ojos... podré verlo mejor si me alzas a mi.

Parece que algo en la cajita te provoca un disgusto. Sin duda, su música estridente y asquerosa, que te recuerda a algún niño de alguna historia. La vuelves a dejar en su lugar y finalmente me miras. Sonríes, encantada de encontrar una pieza como yo en este asqueroso lugar lleno de perturbadoras antigüedades. Sin duda, yo soy una, pero una mucho más útil.

Me tomas con cuidado y soplas sobre mi. La brisa saca el polvo acumulado, y puedo verte con claridad ahora. Oh, sí eres muy hermosa. No tanto como lo fui yo en mis tiempos, tantísimos años atrás, pero sí muy guapa. Tienes tez pálida, tanto como yo solía tenerla. Tus ojos claros se clavan en mis formas. Puedes llegar a ser muy parecida a mi antigua yo, realmente. _Muy bella y poderosa_.

_Solo debes llevarme_.

Sonríes, mirándote de perfil. Soy un magnífico espejo. Un espejo de tamaño mediano, marcos de oro ganados con _sangre_. Pasas tus dedos por el borde, limpiando la suciedad. Sé que ya lo has decidido. _Te ves hermosa en tu reflejo._

Empiezas a pensar que debes poseerme, que siempre te verás bonita con un espejo tan cristalino, con esos marcos delicados, de trazos finos y del dorado del oro. Sonríes más ampliamente y puedo sonreírte en respuesta. No eres ninguna estúpida, por suerte.

Pasaremos un _hermoso_ tiempo juntas, querida niña.

Has caminado hacia mi y me has elegido. Ahora puedo contarte el _porqué_, ahora que me tienes entre tus manos y sonríes a tu reflejo, pensando en lo bella que eres. _Ahora puedo contarte mi secreto. _

No me has elegido. _Yo te elegí a ti_.

¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres preciosa. Porque _te _conozco. Sé cómo eres. _Exactamente como yo._ Necesito ver mi hermoso reflejo en un espejo muchas, muchas veces más; ser joven, poderosa y bella por siempre. Y me ayudarás en mi propósito.

Sé que yo te he elegido. Pero has caminado hacia mi por tu cuenta. Y muchas otras lo harán en años posteriores, cuando tenga que volver a este estante y permanecer cubierta de polvo unos meses o unos años, luego de que te consuma por completo y no puedas reflejar tu lindo rostro sobre este perfecto espejo.

Entonces, posando tranquila en medio de dos cajas antiguas, llamaré a otra niñita arrogante que entre en la tienda. Le diré, con esta misma voz persuasiva con la que te he hablado y te hablaré en los próximos meses que dure nuestra amistad...

_Ven. _

_Camina hacia mi._

_Y mírate._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

# Participante de _Terror en Fanfiction_, el concurso organizado en _¡Siéntate!_. Lugar: **tienda de antigüedades**. Pueden pasarse por el topic de votación siguiendo el link en mi perfil. ¡Voten por sus tres fics favoritos! Muchísimas gracias desde ya :3  
><em>1661 palabras.<em>

¡Sé que no es taaaan bueno! Pero no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo para el mes del terror, uno de mis meses favoritos del año. Lo cierto es que octubre sí fue un mes del terror para mi: la universidad es peor que tomarme un té con Naraku.

Voy a dejar besos babosos para todas las chicas del foro (L) y pedirles disculpas a ellas y a ustedes, lectores, por semejante askjfdajskds viñeta. Tenía pensada otra idea, con la misma base, pero un poco más larga y rebuscada. El tiempo no dio para eso, claramente, pero quería escribir algo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. También espero, no solo que realmente puedan ver a Tsubaki en el relato, sino que hayan encontrado todas las referencias que dejé regadas sobre películas o historias de terror, algunas de culto, otras un poco menos, pero no por eso menos terroríficas.

Si les gustó, pueden dejarme un review. Si no les gustó, también pueden dejarme un review. Eso es lo loco de fanfiction. :D

¡Besos babosos!,

_Mor._


End file.
